Modern client computing systems have become increasingly thinner in form factor, and further are provided in a variety of constrained form factors. At the time, the power and performance of these computing systems, including smartphones, tablets, Ultrabooks™, 2-in-1 systems, and other systems, are increasing many fold. As a result, such computing systems face conditions including system level and chassis level thermal issues very frequently.
To accommodate these thermal issues, client computing systems employ intelligent thermal and power management algorithms to mitigate the thermal issues by monitoring the chassis/skin temperatures either directly or indirectly (using a proxy sensor or virtual sensor), and take mitigation actions based on these temperature sensors and OEM defined thresholds for these sensors.
However, a significant problem in defining the target threshold temperatures for these sensors is that the detected temperatures are greatly impacted by the environment in which the client computing device is used. One key environmental factor is the ambient temperature of the environment the computing device is utilized within, which may vary widely for a mobile device that is utilized in many different locations for many different purposes.